Immer
by hjemmelavet
Summary: John hat Fantasien und Ronon beginnt denen zu entsprechen. Übersetzung "Always" John/Ronon


**-1-**

**Immer**

Typ: Slash

Pairing: John/Ronon

Rating: NC-17

Inhalt: John hat Fantasien und Ronon beginnt denen zu entsprechen.

Es war ein harter Tag gewesen, obwohl sie keine Offworld-Mission gehabt hatten. Er hatte den gesamten Tag damit verbracht die Neuen auf Atlantis im Sparring zu unterrichten. Nun schmerzte sein Rücken und Bauch, Beine und Arme fühlten sich wund an.

Bei dem Gedanken an die verzweifelten Versuche der Neuankömmlinge einen Treffer bei ihm zu landen musste John unwillkürlich grinsen. Sein militärisches training und nicht zuletzt die unendlichen Sparringstunden mit Ronon hatten sie davon abgehalten.

Ronon. Es war ihm mittlerweile zur Gewohnheit geworden, seine Gedanken um den Sateder kreisen zu lassen, sobald er auch nur die Tür geschlossen und sein Quartier leer vorgefunden hatte. Ob es sich dabei um eine gute oder eine schlechte Angewohnheit handelte vermochte John Sheppard nicht zu sagen.

Schließlich schloss er entschlossen die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und zwang sich selbst diese verbotenen Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins zuverdrängen.

Frustriert stieg er unter die Dusche. Wie sollte er Ronon am nächsten Tag ins Gesicht sehen, wenn er seinen Geist nicht daran hindern konnte, die Gedanken um seinen Freund, bekleidet nur mit Shorts – oder noch erschreckender – in weniger als das, kreisen zu lassen?

Nein, er musste damit aufhören. Die Träumereien beenden und kalt duschen um seine Gedanken – und seinen angespannten Körper zu beruhigen.

In dem Moment in dem das kühle Wasser seine Haut traf, entspannte sich John ein bisschen, wusch sich und fühlte wie sich seine Muskeln nach und nach entspannten, während er noch unter dem harten Strahl der Dusche verharrte.

John fühlte sich wesentlich besser als er, in frischen Sachen bekleidet, auf der Suche nach einem kleinen Snack sein Quartier verließ.

Auf seinem Weg in die Kantine war er wieder einmal in Gedanken versunken und bemerkte den Mann nicht, der in entgegengesetzer Richtung schlenderte.

Ronon machte sich nicht die Mühe John aus dem Weg zu gehen, daher trafen sich ihre Schultern unsanft.

„Au…", ein überraschter Ton entfuhr Johns Mund bevor er in der Lage war seine Emotionen so zu kontrollieren, wie er es immer tat.

„Hey Ronon."

„Hi.", erwiderte die raue Stimme des anderen Mannes.

„Auf dem Weg in die Kantine?"

„Ja. Und du?"

„Ich wollte gerade in den Trainingsraum.", antwortete Ronon ruhig.

„Kommst du später nach?"

„Ahm,…", Sheppard bemerkte das Handtuch, das sein verschwitzter Gegenüber in der Hand hielt. Anscheinend hatte Ronon bereits seinen täglichen Lauf absolviert. Allein der Gedanken an einen Zusammentreffen mit Ronon brachten seine Hände zum Schwitzen. Ronons Körper, muskulös und gebadet in Schweiß – John hatte in seinem Leben keinen besser trainierten Körper gesehen – in der Nähe seines kleineren, angespannten Körpers war zu viel für ihn. Seinem Freund so nahe konnte der Colonel seiner Körperkontrolle nicht vertrauen. Daher schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich denke ich lasse es heute ruhig angehen. Hatte das Sparring-training schon den ganzen Tag mit einigen der Neuen."

„Okay.", damit setzte der größere Mann seinen Weg fort und ließ einen etwas verwirrten Colonel hinter sich.

***

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte John mit Essen, Umherwandern in der Stadt ohne wirklich etwas zu tun und entschloss sich schließlich dazu sich Ronon anzuschließen. Er würde sowieso nicht in der Lage sein zu entspannen. Und wie konnte er seine freie Zeit besser nutzen als damit seine Sparringkünste zu verfeinern?

„Hi.", rief Sheppard Ronon zuwinkend, der gerade einen Sandsack bearbeitete. Doch schon in dem Moment in dem er den Trainingsraum betreten hatte hätte er sich, für den dummen Gedanken Herr seiner Körperreaktionen zu sein, umbringen könnten. Wie konnte er seine untere Körperhälfte kontrollieren mit Ronon um sich, der nun mit ungeahnter Grazie um den Sandsack tänzelte?

„Sheppard.", Ronon sah ein wenig überrascht aus. „Ich dachte du würdest es heute ruhig angehen lassen wollen. Was hat deine Meinung geändert?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, daher dachte ich ich komme zu dir."

„Okay."

Ronon sprang vorwärts und der Stock in seiner linken Hand traf John unsanft am Rücken.

„Ou…Hey! Kannst du damit nicht warten, bis ich auch einen Stock habe, Großer?"

„Ich dachte mir wir könnten nur mit den Händen kämpfen."

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns nickte John. Wie viel schlimmer konnte es noch werden?

„Das ist okay für mich, meinetwegen. Aber du hast selbst einen Stock benutzt."

„In der Tat."

„In der Tat?", fragte Sheppard und lächelte Ronon entgegen.

„Ja."

„Wo hast du das denn aufgeschnappt?"

„Teal'c."

„Ah,…klar. Jetzt weiß ich wieso es mir so bekannt vorkam. Lass uns anfangen."

„Sicher."

Und das taten sie. Kämpften. Umrundeten sich gegenseitig, versuchten einen Treffer zu landen – Ronon immer einige Punkte voraus. Es ging Schlag auf Schlag, Hieb für Hieb, Tritt für Tritt und Faust für Faust.

Dann versuchte Sheppard Ronon mit einer Drehung und einem neuen Schlag auf seinen Rücken zu überraschen. Aber sein Versuch wurde von Ronon, der zurück auf die Füße kam und nur Milisekunden später Sheppard in den Bauch traf.

Unerwartet traf Johns Körper den Boden. Seine Hand ruhte auf seiner schmerzenden Rippe, strich über sie um das Stechen zuvertreiben.

Ronon kniete sich neben seinen Freund, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Bist du okay?"

„Sicher."

Während er aufstand versuchte Sheppard seinen Gesichtsausdruck wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Seine Rippe schmerzte. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte das Bewusstsein über die Hand seines Freundes auf seiner Schulter den Schmerz fast augenblicklich reduziert – also was? War er ein guttrainierter Air Force Colonel, oder war er es nicht? Er musste seine Gefühle kontrollieren. Schwer zu schaffen, aber den Versuch wert.

Aber dennoch bemerkte Ronon den schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck auf Johns Gesicht erkennen.

„Nein, bist du nicht. Ich bring dich auf die Krankenstation."

„Es ist okay. Ich bin in Ordnung."

„Bist du nicht."

„Bin ich doch."

„Nein."

„JA, Ronon, BIN ICH!" John konnte seinen Ärger über die Überbesorgnis seines Sparringgegners nicht länger in Zaun halten.

„Ich bin absolut in Ordnung. Nach einer Dusche und etwas Ruhe ist das wieder gut. Du hast gewonnen."

„In der Tat, das habe ich. Aber ich begleite dich zu deinem Quartier."

„Sehe ich etwa aus wie ein kleines Mädchen, das eine Begleitung zu seinem Zimmer braucht?"

„Tust du."

„Danke, Kumpel."

„Immer."

***

Sechs Monate später.

John rollte sich zur anderen Seite des Bettes und reinigte sich mit einem benutzten Handtuch, das nach ihrer Sparringstunde den Weg auf den Boden gefunden hatte. Er spürte eine starke Hand seine Schulter umschließen. Daraufhin ließ er sich von dem anderen Mann zurück auf die wärmende Decke ziehen.

Er legte sich auf den Rücken, eine Hand hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, der andere Arm kam neben seinem erschöpften Körper zum liegen.

„Ich bin für heute erledigt."

„Bist du sicher? Ich hatte da einige Dinge geplant, die ich mit dir ausprobieren will." Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Ronons Gesicht aus.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Wir hatten genug Action für heute." Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Wie schade. Dann verpasst du den ganzen Spaß. Vielleicht sollte ich mal McKay fragen, ob er mir hilft."

John sprang auf.

„Wenn du noch einmal den Namen dieses nervigen Mannes in meinem Bett erwähnst, dann…"

„Was dann? Schlägst du mich? Beißt du mich? Küsst du mich?" Der Sateder brach in hohlem Gelächter aus.

„Ronon! Oder ich…ah, verdammt. Du hast schon wieder gewonnen."

„Wie immer." Ronon lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

„Ja, immer.", John zuckte mit den Achseln als er sich an die unendlichen Sparringstunden dachte, welche die beiden zusammen im Trainingsraum verbracht hatten. Diese Sparringstunden waren dann schließlich zu anderen körperlichen Aktivitäten übergegangen. Ere Aktivitäten. John musste grinsen.

„Was? Irgendetwas lustig?"

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was du noch vor hattest…"

„Das wirst du dann sehen, John." Ronons Grinsen wurde weiter, seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Später."

John seufzte genüsslich als Ronons Kopf schließlich auf seiner Brust ruhte, genau über seinem Herzen. Er lächelte versonnen.

„Du hast mein Herz. Pass drauf auf."

Ronon hob den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick von Johns Brust an ihm hoch wandern, bis er schließlich Johns Blick traf.

Er grinste.

„Immer."

Ende.


End file.
